


【中秋贺文】The Room of Enjoyment

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Butt Plugs, Dom Harry Potter, M/M, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 开放式cp“这是寻欢作乐屋，没错，只不过这是让我——仅仅是我，寻欢作乐的地方。而你只是一个玩具，俯拾皆是。”没写完咕了
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 30





	【中秋贺文】The Room of Enjoyment

料想他应该责怪他们学不会闭嘴，让他听到那些闲言碎语，这才叫他陷入如此难堪的境地。  
有求必应屋消失在战时一场大火之中，取而代之的是……  
寻欢作乐屋。  
正是那个单词抓住了他的注意力。  
他相信这么多年的压力之下，他值得得到一点乐子。  
这就是为什么他正跪在硬邦邦的地板上，手腕捆在背后，等着他将要面临的劫难。  
相信他，他也不知道这一切是如何发生的。他只是来到这间屋子，想要看看有哪些值得取乐的玩意。他甚至来不及看这间屋子第二眼，下一瞬间他就成了这副模样。  
不知过了多少时间。  
起码他还穿着衣服，整整齐齐，不过随着时间流逝，这样一层薄薄的布料并没有对他的膝盖友善一些。他的眼上甚至蒙着一块布条，剥夺了他哪怕欣赏屋子全貌的这一点点乐趣。  
终于，终于。  
有人走了进来。  
“原本我该来得更早些的，但是计划总是赶不上变化。”  
那个过于熟悉的声音毫无疑问属于那个胆大包天的格兰芬多。  
“下次我会在你的身体里塞个玩具，以免我不在的时候你会觉得无趣。”  
塞个玩具……  
在哪？  
梅林。  
他感到喉咙发干，他不由想象起下一次他会遭受到的待遇——好像此类事件还会发生第二次似的。

那个嗓音从他身后到了他的身前。  
“或许我该从我新入手的一个小东西开始，我还没有在别人身上用过。”  
无数碎片状的思绪穿梭过他的脑海，快得他无暇抓住，但他清楚那个情绪一定掺在其内。  
嫉妒。  
他绝不会是在这“寻欢作乐”的第一人。  
恐怕也不会是最后一人。  
“每一刻钟它会震动十分钟，正好为你的独处添些趣处，一如这是这间屋子的名字。”  
那个声音里隐藏着罪恶与禁忌的欢愉，他的心头突然燃起欲念，想要一探究竟。他的喉头蠕动，试图咽下那些破碎的呜咽。  
“吱呀”一声，他努力用耳朵辨认着，一把椅子被拖到他的前方。  
“到这儿来。”  
他用膝盖往前艰难地朝声音的源头蹭了几步——这算不上是什么自然的姿势，他因重心不稳身体不由前倾。  
他的鼻尖闻到了皮革的气息，还带着青草特有的清香。他想象着那双靴子，溅着魁地奇场上的泥土。他试探地伸出舌头，目不能视让他判断错误。他的舌尖舔到的唯有空气。  
“这儿。”  
带着笑意的声音落入他的耳朵，温柔而有力的手指抓住他的发丝，把他拉了起来。  
他的额头撞上结实的小腹。毫无疑问，那根粗大就在下方某个地方。  
他的鼻翼煽动着，口腔不由自主分泌出唾液。  
“张开。”  
那个音节尚未落下，他已然张开了嘴，等待着。  
他不知道哪个声音才是让他的汗毛全都竖起的罪魁祸首，是这个本该正直的黄金男孩因为他的急切而发出的笑声，还是那个拉链被解开时在这个寂静的屋子显得过于清晰的声音。  
毫无预警地，那根阴茎直入他的咽喉。  
“呃唔……”  
他发现他刚发出了他人生中最为可悲最为饥渴的呻吟。  
大得不可思议的巨物侵占了他整个口腔，宣誓主权，不容任何争辩。  
他想要这样，他后知后觉地发现，想要成为一具可供使用的躯体，一个可供插入的通道——只对特定的人，某一个人，当然。  
他的舌头围着前端打转，舔弄那些从裂缝中流出的白浊，仿佛品着什么无与伦比的美味。  
他发间的手指收紧了，他知道他做对了。那些来势汹汹的体液强有力地冲进他的咽喉，他大口饮下——倒不是说他有别的什么选择。  
“不算太糟，”那个声音懒洋洋地说，“让我给你一点奖励。想要什么？”  
“想要……看你。”他的喉咙因为被使用而嘶哑。  
眼睛上的布条消失了，他睁开眼，对上一双比索命咒更绿的双眸。少年自上而下打量着他，仿佛看着什么蝼蚁，让他感到不可思议地渺小。  
他弯下腰，做了刚才蒙着眼时没有办到的事。他舔舐着那双皮靴，以此表达他的感谢。皮革因为他的唾沫呈现出更深的棕色。  
“我没要你这么做。”少年冷淡地说，毫不为之动容。  
“你也……没有要我……别这么做。”  
“站起身来。”听见少年这么说着，下一刻他发现他身上的衣物全都不见了。“现在轮到我看你了。”  
少年慢悠悠地将他从头到脚地打量着，似乎想激怒他。  
“转过身去，”他照办了，那里现在多出一张平平无奇的桌子——是的，桌子，这里如此神奇，而他所能得到的只不过一张普通桌子。他有一点失望。“趴在桌上。”  
少年的手落在他的肩头，顺着他的脊柱一路下滑。少年触碰到他的每一处，每一处都像是被烙铁烫过，在他身上留下专属的烙印。  
梅林——他想要那只手触摸他，他想要那张唇亲吻他，他想要那具躯体与他紧紧相贴不留缝隙……  
过于澎湃的感情叫他心生忧虑、恐惧、敬畏、忌惮……  
无论哪种都如此致命，但是那一刻他觉得这些都不重要。  
“瞧瞧这是什么？”少年一手扒着他的半边臀肉，一手把那个深埋他体内的肛塞拉了一半出来，语气半是天真半是残忍——梅林，这是办得到的吗？“为我戴的？”  
“当然不，”记起那个肛塞——那个遍体通红镶有金边的肛塞，令他呼吸急促，面红耳赤，“是为别的格兰芬多。”  
“好啊。”少年的手刚刚抬起一点，热源突然消失，让他情不自禁想要追随。“愿意待在这里，等我把他找来？”  
“不——”  
“我想也是。他显然不怎么样，让你依然饥渴地得把什么东西都往里放。”那只手掌回到原处，让他感到安心。“今天的你大约发现了你以往对我的认知并不怎么正确，”股间的肛塞被缓慢转动着，“我也一样。我向来以为你总是事务繁忙，其实你不至于忙到缺乏娱乐时间，对吧？”  
TBC  
TBC  
TBC


End file.
